


Hold My Hand

by BlackCherrySeltzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, enjoy some yuricoco to end your year on a good note~, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCherrySeltzer/pseuds/BlackCherrySeltzer
Summary: After battling the Demonic Beasts and obtaining the Fetters of Dromi from Duke Gerth, Yuri takes something interesting from the battle and decides to bother the Ashen Wolves' studious night owl, Constance, for help researching it.Yuri and Constance begin to investigate more together into Crests and Relics and decide to take their studies into action where trouble ensues.---I wanted to expand on Yuri and Constance's paralogue and explore into their relationship more on a one-on-one setting so this is what came out of that. That being said, this takes place directly after their paralogue as a frame of reference.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Constance paced alongside Yuri in a huff as they descended the stairs into Abyss. Earlier that day, she was elated to be selected by the church to negotiate with Duke Gerth for the Heroes’ Relic. It only made sense for someone of her esteem to be the one to talk over such serious matters. But now, all that joy was replaced with frustration over her classmate’s shifty tactics to use her as a pawn in his master plan to get his hands on the Fetters of Dromi. 

“Honestly, Yuri! While I do value your assistance in obtaining the Heroes’ Relic, you didn’t have to do so by treating me like some sort of fool! I do not appreciate being used as a means to an end for you! Of all the self-centered things you—”

“Yeah yeah, complain all you like, but if we had left things up to you, these fetters would still be in the duke’s hand. He was begging to hand them over to you for saving him and you still rejected them!”

She scoffed at his words, “I’ll have you know I did devise a grand plan to use my unmatched negotiation skills in order to gain them back! It’s not like I intended to discuss the matters of the Relic out in a battlefield.”

“Negotiations can happen at any place and time, milady,” he patronized her. “Whether it be at a noble round table, a corpse-ridden battlefield, or in the bedroom of some unholy knight, you should be prepared to use any means to get what you want,” he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes in disgust at that last part. They rounded the corner and gave a quick nod to the gatekeeper as they descended further into Abyss. The sun had just set; Hapi and Balthus undoubtedly were up to their usual nighttime routines - sleeping and drinking. 

It had been quite a long day. Constance was drained from being in the sun all day and wanted nothing more than to turn in early. As they got to Burrow Street, she turned to go down the hallway to the shared women’s quarters when Yuri abruptly stood still causing her to stop and face him with a questioning look.

“Do you have a second, there’s something I want to discuss,” he said in a low voice. “Let’s head to the classroom, shall we?” 

He suddenly took on a serious tone compared to his jabs from a few minutes ago. Despite knowing Yuri for several years now, she always had trouble discerning his true intentions making her nervous in the moment.

Yuri noticed her hesitancy. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, it won’t be to practice any of my bedroom negotiation tactics on you if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said toying with her. She swiped at him for that comment and was about to give him an earful when he interjected, “Remember when you thought you saw a Crest fragment on the beast during the battle?” he remarked once again lowering his voice. “I swiped a piece from the monster the professor and I took down. I don’t know how long it will last, but I thought we might be able to look it over before its powers fully disintegrate.”

This news immediately woke her up. Sleep can wait in the name of research, especially when it comes to the beasts that have recently been ravaging nearby towns. Constance nodded in agreement to look at the stone and with that they were off to the classroom.

***

Yuri locked the door behind them and waited a few seconds to make sure he heard no footsteps outside. Constance went to the bookshelf behind the chalkboard and grabbed an old tome she referenced many times before when looking into the nature of Crests. She then settled herself with the book at one of the desks and Yuri joined her. He pulled out the Crest fragment from the battle wrapped in a small cloth and set it on the desk.

“So this is it! My eyes did not deceive me after all,” Constance said in awe. Part of her didn’t believe Yuri actually managed to grab a piece. “And it still glows red as it did in the beast, but I do not think - oh?” she cut herself off as she notice the glowing white sigil on the stone.

“I saw that too when I grabbed it. You think you can make it out?”

“I’m not sure, but something about it seems familiar.”

She flipped through the book on Crests she grabbed earlier. It was difficult to determine the markings on the stone without a reference as it was mangled and worn from the battle. All she managed to make out from the piece was a curved arch with four marks on it facing up and one larger line down the middle. 

“What did the professor have to say about the stone when you took it from the slain beast?” she questioned as she flipped through the book.

“I took it without her knowing. Don’t get me wrong, the professor is a strong ally, but there is something about her I can’t fully trust. Not when it comes to Crests especially, given her position in the church. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

“Ever the sly one aren’t you Yuri,” Constance said with a disapproving look.

Yuri wore those words with a badge of honor. “Are you finding anything in that dusty old book anyway? I’ve seen you go through that thing front to back almost every night since the beasts started appearing. Shouldn’t you have it memorized by now?”

“Oh? Is The Great Lord of the Underground admitting to observing my studies all these nights? And here I thought you spent your evenings gallivanting in your nefarious ways. Do you perhaps admire me more than your schemes?” she teased him. 

He straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat trying to cool his composure at his slip-up. Constance smiled to herself for getting the upper hand on him for once.

“Anyway, what Crest do you think this is?” Yuri quickly said to get back on topic.

“It’s hard to say when there is only a portion of the sign showing on the stone, did you notice anything on the other side when you—”

“Wait Constance don’t touch it!” he abruptly grabbed her hand to stop her from touching the stone.

“Yuri! Must you be so rough at all times! I swear if you keep treating me like…Your hand!” she gasped. 

As he grabbed her hand in that moment, she noticed the fresh burn scars covering the skin on his palm. She took her eyes off his damaged hand and met his gaze.

“Pretty dangerous stuff we’re working with here. Be careful with handling it,” he cautioned.

“It burned you at its touch? Yuri, perhaps it was not in the best action to have taken this with you,” she frowned at him.

“Perhaps. But I know it would have driven you crazy not to be able to study it.”

She couldn’t help but feel guilty, it is true that she wanted to study this more outside of the battle, but she didn’t think Yuri would go and grab it for her.

“Did you only grab this because of what I said? You could have burnt your entire hand off! Or worse, you could have turned into one of those awful creatures!” 

She had a look of worry on her face that took Yuri aback for a moment. He wanted to toy with her for fussing over him, but her genuine concern, and the fact that she was still gently holding on to his injured hand, softened him. As fun as it is to rile her up, he knew when to pull back.

“I’ll be more careful next time. Promise,” he said with a soft smile.

“Next time?! You say this as though you want to go Crest piece hunting in the same manner Hapi scavenges for berries!”

“Hmm… ‘Yuri Leclerc: Crest Piece Hunter Extraordinaire’, it does have a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” he said easily slipping back into his playful antics. 

“Are you even listening to me?! I do a lot in the name of research, but this is proving to be more harm than good,” she sighed and evened out her tone. “Let’s just focus our efforts on the piece that we have for the time being rather than going in harms way for more, shall we?”

“Ahh I see! Are you using those patented Nuvelle negotiation tactics to deter me from looking for more? If you keep holding onto my hand like this, it may work,” he winked.

She blushed forgetting she was still holding his hand and immediately let it go earning a laugh from Yuri.

“It looks a lot worse than it is. The professor noticed that I was injured and used her white magic on the brunt of it. Besides, I wanted to see what this was all about anyway. Too many people have been getting sick and others have been turning into beasts. This all feels too familiar to the plague that impacted my village all those years ago…” Yuri said with a forlorn look on his face. “If we can find out more about these fragments maybe we can stop—”

Almost as if on cue, the glowing red Crest piece flashed brightly, startling the pair. And within seconds, the fragment turned black and crumbled in front of them. They both stared at the dusty remains in a silent shock of what they just witnessed.

“Well, I supposed that’s the goddess’s way of telling us to wrap this up and hit the sack. But let's meet up here tomorrow. Same time. I have other matters for you to research so get some rest tonight.” Yuri collected the cloth with the remains of the Crest fragment and headed out.

“W-wait what?! I am not your research assistant now! Hey come back here!”

“Goodnight, milady~!” Yuri singsonged down the corridor.

“Ugh, that man!” Constance grumbled to herself. While annoyed, she couldn’t help but have a slight smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where were you guys all day yesterday anyway?” Hapi questioned as she stretched, getting out of her bunk bed to put her uniform on for the day.

Constance had already dressed and was putting the finishing touches on her makeup at her desk. “The church requested that I go and retrieve a Heroes’ Relic thought to be in the hands of House Gerth.”

“Whoa wait, they sent _you_ there? I thought I saw Yuri-bird head out with you too. Pretty rare for the church to ask favors from the wolves,” Hapi commented passively as she got dressed.

“Well, Yuri more or less invited himself on this excursion. He seemed to have ascertained that the Relic at Duke Gerth’s estate is compatible with his Crest and wanted in on it for himself,” Constance stated with a hint of annoyance still from Yuri taking over what was to be her sole mission.

“Wait, really? Now we have two of these things? Better here than with the church at least,” Hapi said perking up a bit. It felt nice knowing that they’ve managed to take away another of these precious items that the church wants so badly. “So when do you want to go out looking for our own Relics? It’s not fair that Yuri-bird and B are the only ones who get them.” She finished putting on her uniform jacket and promptly sat back down on her bed.

“The Heroes’ Relics are very rare treasures gifted by the goddess herself, Hapi. It’s not like we can wander into some market and simply purchase Relics compatible with our Crests.”

But Hapi did bring up a point that stung for Constance. Yuri has a Relic and she doesn’t. Not that she ever wanted one, but now Yuri has more leverage with it compared to her. 

It didn’t bother her so much when Balthus received the Vajra-Mushti, but he’s also not the type to pride something like that around. To add insult to injury, Yuri’s turning her into his personal research assistant when she has more important studies to continue!

With these frustrations, it started to dawn on her that not only did she fail to attain her main goal to give the Relic to the church, but Yuri also stole away all the limelight from her with Duke Gerth. _And_ he got a pretty little Relic on top of it all! She slammed her makeup powder closed on her desk as her internal annoyance rose. 

Hapi, sensing Constance’s growing irritation chimed in, “Whoa, what’s got you so steamed? You know I was only joking. We don’t need anything like that, we’re strong enough as is.”

“It’s not that I don’t doubt my abilities, I am a magic prodigy after all. But why does Yuri insist on inserting himself into all my affairs!”

“What do you mean? He is our leader after all, I’m sure he’s just looking out for you like he does with everyone here.”

“More like he does not trust me to fight my battles on my own! He was foolish enough to harm himself all due to a frivolous comment I made during our skirmish to get the Relic back. And he thinks _I_ cannot handle myself?! At least I know better to avoid any unnecessary injury amidst a confrontation,” Constance ranted, her pent-up irritation finally coming out.

Hapi stared at Constance absolutely baffled, “Okay you’re going to have to back up, like, 100 yards. I have no idea what you’re talking about, Coco. What exactly went on that you had to fight for the Relic back?”

“Forgive my rudeness for not explaining! As we arrived at House Gerth yesterday, a band of brutes came to attack the duke for the Relic. Even worse, these ruffians were somehow able to turn into Demonic Beasts using Crest fragments. I _might_ have mentioned I would like to research the Crest piece more mid-battle, so Yuri grabbed the fragment from the beast he had slain, burning his hand in the process. All turned out fine though, as the professor noticed his injury and healed him, but what idiocy to endanger himself like that!”

Hapi smirked at her, “Oh I see.” She had picked up that over the past several months Yuri had been trying to weave his way into Constance’s life more. Particularly, she noted how often Yuri rudely woke her up from a nice nap just to pester her about Constance’s whereabouts. It didn’t surprise Hapi that he’d go out of his way to grab that fragment to use as an excuse to spend more time with her.

“What is with that face and what is it that you see? Do you not agree that _he’s_ the fool here for harming himself like that?” Constance said angrily.

“Well, Yuri-bird does tend to always have a motive for his actions, you know? I don’t think he’s in the wrong for getting hurt during a battle though, that happens all the time. I also think you’re overanalyzing his ways. He’s not trying to make you into a fool or undermine you. Trust me on that.”

Now deep into the conversation, Hapi hopped up from the side of the bed she was sitting on and dragged her desk chair over to where Constance was to join her side. 

“But I have a question for you. What do you think of Yuri? Y’know, as a person?” Hapi prodded.

Constance was flustered by Hapi’s sudden question. Truth be told, she was actually thinking a lot about her relationship with Yuri outside of the classroom lately. She was taken aback by the fact that it seemed like Hapi was reading her like a book.

“W-whatever do you mean by that?”

“Well I know he’s our leader and the Lord of the Underground or whatever, but how do you consider your relationship with him? Do you see him as a friend or just another classmate or…” she trailed off while giving Constance a knowing look.

“Or…What? I am sure I do not follow what you are insinuating, Hapi,” she lied while feigning a smile in an attempt to cover up any falter she had in her voice. 

In all honesty, she did find Yuri to be a useful ally. Recently, as their many adventures have been together, she found whenever she was preparing for battle, she calculated her moves with Yuri’s support by her side. But that was only because he’s a strong combatant…right?

On top of that, due to his underground connections, she has graciously given him more of her time so he could help her restore House Nuvelle. Particularly, she carved out time from her busy schedule to share a meal with him every day to discuss such matters. They actually both discovered they like the dining hall’s fish sauté. A few weeks ago, Yuri even tried showing her how to cook it. He’s surprisingly well versed in the kitchen, and, despite teasing her lack of skill the whole time, he was a very thoughtful teacher. But it’s not like she was going to turn down his offer to show her a new skill! That’s what any good noble would have done!

She was still trying to sort out what this all meant to her. Perhaps it was all just a proximity thing? Regardless, no need to get the other wolves involved with such trivial affairs.

“Fine, fine don’t tell me anything then, Coco.” She pushed back from her chair and stood up. “Anyway, I’m starving. I’m going to head up to the dining hall to grab some pastries for breakfast, wanna join me?”

“I am still famished from yesterday’s activities, so I’ll happily accompany you.” 

Constance glanced one last time in the mirror to ensure her makeup was perfect and got up to walk out with her fiery-haired friend.

“You know, he really does watch out for you more than you probably realize.” Hapi said quietly as they walked out of their quarters.

“I do know.” Constance said shyly back to her. Hapi smiled at her friend and the pair walked out of Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta give a little love to Hapi & Coco's friendship :)


	3. Chapter 3

As nighttime fell, Constance settled herself in for another long night of studies in the Ashen Wolves classroom only to be promptly cut off by Yuri opening up the large wooden doors.

“Hey there milady, glad to see you came to assist me again!” he announced as he made his way across the classroom. He came up behind Constance and settled himself on the bench next to her.

“Yuri, I cannot dedicate my nights to researching whatever whim you might have. I do have important magic research that I need to study more before I can even begin laying the foundation for the restoration of my house.”

“Just one more night, I promise. Indulge me a little won’t you?” he said with a wink, earning a scoff from her.

“Fine. Whatever is it that you want me to look into now? The Crest fragment disintegrated, remember?”

“Oh it’s not that, I actually wanted to know if you came across anything on Relics during your research. Particularly, on the Fetters of Dromi we got from the duke. Anything on what they are exactly… And how to use them…” he admitted, looking away.

“Wait. Are you telling me that you came all the way with me to obtain the Relic and you have no idea how to use it?!” she raised her voice with her comment.

“Well it’s not like I inherited these from someone who could teach me,” he shrugged. “I thought of all people to ask, why not our resident research assistant.” He took out the fetters and placed them on the desk in front of her to observe.

“Flatter as you might, don’t you think the professor would know more?”

“I asked her, but she doesn’t seem to know much about Relics. She’s still unclear as to how she can use the Sword of the Creator herself.”

“Very well, then I see that this task is up to me. But do know that you owe me for this help, Yuri. You should know by now what you are signing up for.” 

Yuri grinned as she got up and walked over to the small bookshelf behind the chalkboard to look for a reference book on Relics. “I’ve signed up for worse, Shady Lady,” he said with a laugh. She grumbled at the use of that nickname. Returning to his side book in hand, she asked a few basic questions before delving into her textual resource.

“What exactly happens when you put it on? Does it feel any different than a gauntlet?”

“Well yes and no. It’s definitely not as protective as a gauntlet, but it does feel oddly warm when I place it on. Almost as though it’s …living,” he reflected thoughtfully.

“Living? What do you mean by that?”

“It’s hard to describe… I feel as though my soul is connected to it when I wear it.”

With that, he donned the Relic to demonstrate. The Crest in the middle glowed as he adjusted the clasp on his wrist and laid his hand on the desk for her to view it on.

“Does it …hurt to have on?” she said taking a closer look at it. She noted that after just a few minutes of wearing it, the Relic seemed to press tightly against Yuri’s skin. It looked like if he kept it on for a while, it would fuse and become part of him.

He hesitated, not wanting to answer the question directly. It did have an uncomfortably warm sensation to it. It was only slight though, like he was holding his hand over a fire too long. Balthus never seemed to complain when using his Relic, so he considered that this is just something he had to get used to as he broke it in. Regardless, he didn’t want to worry Constance more after yesterday’s events, especially over something so minor. “…It just feels like an extension of myself. I’m sure it hurts like hell if someone without a Crest tried to put this on,” he deflected. “Actually, now that I focus on it, I feel like there is a pulse to it. Here, feel.”

He reached out and placed her hand on his and to her shock she could feel exactly what he was talking about.

“It is warm! And I do feel a heartbeat that isn’t my own…” She gazed at the dazzling Crest in the middle. The red aura surrounding the stone glowed with a slow, steady pulse. “I’ve read before that even with compatible Crests, Relics have the power to tear away at the user’s soul…”

Her fingers traced along the Relic’s boney structure. She noted that rather than smooth bone or even metal, her fingers were met with a dry scaly texture. It felt like the same rough texture as petting a wyvern. It was quiet between the two of them. She was so engrossed with observing the Relic that she didn’t notice until she met his eyes that he looked rather unsettled by her comment. She started to feel a little apprehensive as well, seeing such an uncommon look on Yuri of all people. 

“Their souls, huh…” he said thoughtfully as he took his hand from hers to hold the Relic up to his face for a better perspective.

“Yuri, you can tell me if it hurts to keep it on. We can continue the research with it off,” she said softly, trying to determine how Yuri was feeling in that moment.

“Oh, but if I do then I won’t have the pleasure of holding your hand all night,” he said with his iconic smirk as he placed his armored hand on top of hers. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away but smiled in relief. If he’s up to joking like this, it must not be causing him too much suffering.

She flipped through the tome to no avail. “This particular book only references the Relics from the Ten Elites. However, I might be able to come to some conclusions based on what I’ve read before,” she said with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes as she stood up from the desk packing up her satchel to leave. “Come with me! I have some ingenious hypotheses to test!” She punctuated her final remark with her iconic high-pitched laugh.  
  
Yuri frowned, uncertain where this was going exactly. He forgot when she gets into her studies she _really_ goes deep and won’t stop until she gets an answer. He begrudgingly got up and followed her lead out of the classroom. If she’s giving up her night to help him, all he can do is follow and hope for the best.

***

After a little walk to the surface they had made it to the cathedral and snuck in after Yuri managed to unlock the doors when the guards weren’t around.

“Can you tell me why we are here now? I’m all in for some breaking and entering, but only if there’s a point to it.”  
  
“Patience, Yuri,” she whispered. “There is a method to my thoughts! You see, the Ten Elites were gifted their Relics by the goddess, so I'm sure praying here to her will activate your Relic’s true powers. Come now, let’s pray quickly before someone catches us!” 

She led the way to the main hall and he ducked low behind her. “I hope this works. I really don’t want my reputation being tarnished for being caught breaking and entering to... pray.”

“Oh hush now! Do you have any better ideas?”

“Honestly, I don’t,” he conceded and with that they began to pray in front of the alter.

“…”

“…”

“Are you feeling the Relic’s powers rising?”

“In the thirty seconds I prayed? No.”

“…”

“…”

“Anything now?”

“Constance please,” he said in a hushed but stern voice trying to focus.

“I just want to know if this is working!” He shot her a look. “Fine. I will be quiet for now.”

They stood there in silence for a while. Although Constance knew she should be praying for his Relic to work too, her mind wandered to the conversation she had with Hapi earlier. Why did he come to her for help with this? While she won’t deny her intelligence, her focus is on magic, not Relics or Crests. She wondered if he even asked the professor for help first? Did he actually value her help, or was this all just part of his schemes to further imbue himself into her life for his own gain? Yuri sighed which brought Constance back from her wandering thoughts. She blushed feeling like he caught her daydreaming about him, but quickly recovered as he spoke up.

“This… isn’t doing anything. It still feels and looks the same,” he said with dismay as he looked over the Relic.

She felt a pang of guilt for dragging him all the way there just to let him down. Yuri noticed her discouraged demeanor and tried to amend his words. “Thank you for trying, Constance, really. I don’t think I would have thought to try this. Maybe we should put this to rest for the time being—”

“Wait I have another idea!” she quickly cut him off. She didn’t want to end the night with Yuri disappointed in her. She had to prove herself! “There is no better way to test something than to use it in action, no?”

“Well… Yeah… I see where you are going, but where do you intend to find this ‘action’ at this time of night? It’s not like we can exactly practice in the courtyard right now without setting off the guards and waking up the whole student body.”

“There’s a forest just outside the monastery where Hapi took me to scavenge for fruit several times before. That would be an optimal spot to practice away from everyone else!” Her eyes glimmered with excitement awaiting his response.

Yuri had always questioned Constance’s methods in the past as they could tend to be quite… unconventional. He once remembered having to help her put out a fire she caused in the Shadow Library because she wanted to test combining her fire spell with an incantation that would be triggered whenever a cup of tea turned lukewarm. He supposes the spell did work in a sense, the tea did get warmer… but only due to the fact that the entire desk she was using was set on fire. Yet right now, he couldn't bring himself to say no to her. His nights are typically spent operating schemes in the shadows with his gang. But tonight was a nice break away from all that, even if they were doing research.

He’s always admired Constance’s work ethic; she has a certain glow to her when she really gets into her work. Ever since the Demonic Beasts started tearing up the villages, he noticed that she’s ramped up her late night research hours. Unfortunately, her new study period also coincides with the same time many of Abyssian’s roughest brutes come out to play. Yuri had taken it upon himself to watch over her when he could to ensure none of them would disturb her studies. He never quite understood how she could so fervently glue herself to her research for hours on end in the middle of the night. However, now that he’s a part of it rather than an observer, he has to admit, it’s actually pretty fun. It couldn’t hurt to have this night last a little longer.

He feigned a heavy sigh to toy with her, “I guess there’s no denying you when you’re like this. At least it’s a beautiful night to go out. Lead the way, milady.” He said with a bow.

She gave a proud grin winning her way. The pair snuck back out and headed to the woods in the name of research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought the fetters had the coolest design ngl


	4. Chapter 4

“You said you’ve been here before right? I hope you know where you’re going,” Yuri said as they walked along a moonlit trail leading to the forest. 

“Of course I do! I have quite a keen sense of memory I’ll have you know. There should be a fork in the path coming up soon and then we take a left from there.” 

Yuri looked over to his enthusiastic companion as they walked. If she becomes gloomy in the sunlight, he wondered if the moonlight had the opposite effect, intensifying her confidence. He couldn’t help but notice how remarkable she looked with the moon’s rays glittering on her blonde hair. 

“Is there something wrong? You have been staring me over for a while,” she questioned.

“Hm? Oh it’s nothing,” he played off coolly. “I was actually wondering if you ever went out into the woods like this when you were younger.”

“Not at all. House Nuvelle was on a port town, so I spent my childhood by the sea. My pastime was watching ships dock with my brother as they arrived back from their long journeys. I remember being fascinated by how they could move so swiftly despite their wide expanse,” she remarked with a smile. “Why the sudden curiosity in me? Do you think my past can some how be tied to the Relic? There were a number of ships that came from Dagda, maybe you are on to something,” she pondered.

He laughed at her single-mindedness to the task at hand. She’s definitely dedicated, he has to give her that. “No, no, I was just curious about the lives of young nobles.”

“Well what about you? If I recall correctly, you lived with your mother and an older sage for part of your childhood, correct?”

He smiled to himself, charmed that she remembered. “Yes that’s right. The elder used to take me on long walks to a river near the village. I remember getting ahead of myself once only to fall and scrape my knee. He used that moment as a lesson to teach me how to use white magic to heal myself. That’s the first time I ever used a spell, actually…” He remembered fondly. “Walking along here reminds me of that trail.”

Constance quietly observed him with fondness. Yuri never really opens up like this; he always has his leader facade up when they’re with the others. Part of her felt proud that of all people, Yuri was showing a softer side to her. 

“Oh here it is!” They approached the fork in the road, the path down the left led to a thick forest. A perfect spot for them to practice without catching the attention of any late night merchants or knights traveling along the road. 

Constance picked up the pace to run into the thicket and Yuri happily tailed her. They walked deep into the woods until they found a small clearing that would make for a great place to practice attacks.

“Here should be perfect, let us commence our studies!” Constance rallied as she motioned for Yuri to stand closer to her in the center. “First, let’s test how your Relic reacts to your magic. Focus all your magical might and cast a wind spell to that tree over there,” she said enthusiastically miming a spell casting motion to the old oak tree in front of them.

“Alright, here it goes!” He focused all his power into is right hand and swung his arm releasing a blast of wind towards the tree. It’s leaves rustled and the attack startled several nocturnal animals nearby.

“Nice shot, Yuri!” Constance cheered. “That looked more spot-on than usual to me! A critical hit even!” She observed the gash his attack left in the tree’s bark. “Maybe the fetters have the power to increase your accuracy!”

“Or you’re implying that I usually have bad aim… I didn’t feel anything from the Relic, that was just me using my normal magic skills.”

“Oh…” Her shoulders slumped. “Perhaps it is not meant for magic? Try using your sword to sever a branch off that tree.” She directed him to a low hanging branch from another nearby tree.

He unsheathed his silver sword and brandished it towards the tree. In one clean motion, he cut the branch clear off.

“Taken down in one fell swoop! That must be it! The Relic enhances the power of any weapon the user holds. Yuri! Think of the possibilities with this! Why you could even turn a wooden training sword into the deadliest of weapons!”

“I hate to disappoint again, but that was all me. I just got this sword repaired by the blacksmith this morning. It’s sharper than ever.”

Constance let out a frustrated moan once again failing to figure out the Relic’s powers. “Well… maybe you’re just doing something wrong! I have noticed you slacking on the training that the professor assigns to you.”

“Are you implying that I don’t know my own power?” he said getting heated from her accusation. “Fine then. Go ahead and show me how it’s done.”

“Well _I’m_ not the one with a Relic, but I will gladly show you the proper way to approach this,” she said confidently. Yuri rolled his eyes. 

“When I use my magic, I concentrate and calm my mind first. It’s a common mistake amongst novice magicians to immediately source their powers directly from their hands and haphazardly release it. I believe that is your main problem - you’re too rash when you attack! You need to use your head first, Yuri,” she arrogantly commented. She took a deep breath and began to charge up for a fire spell.

“I think your head is _your_ problem,” Yuri retorted back.

“What was that?!” she snapped. She let her emotions get entangled with Yuri's snide remark, faltering her focus on the spell. Suddenly, a powerful blast of fire came hurdling towards Yuri. He went to swiftly dodge it, but as he did he felt a strange power flow throughout his body. In that instance, he not only avoided the attack, but also landed clear on the other side of their practice ground. As he landed, he rapidly turned around to cast a wind spell to dissipate the flames from behind him.

“What the hell was that?” he mumbled to himself. He stood there dumbfounded as to how he managed to dodge and land all the way across the clearing. “Wait!” He looked down to his Relic, realizing it felt different now. Rather than having the warm sensation emanating from just his hand, he felt it throughout his whole body.

“Constance I think—” he was about to exclaim his findings to her, but she cut him off angrily stomping and shot him a livid glare.

“Yuri! How dare you make a such comment like that to me!” she yelled fuming at his disrespect. “I’m spending my evening trying to help you, and you still undermine me with your insistent backtalk! Why did you even ask me to aid you if you just wanted to make me into a fool!” 

“Wait _you’re_ angry? You’re the one who wanted to drag me all the way out here in the first place! Besides, I’m not the one who was about to create _another_ fire catastrophe.” 

“Are you really bringing up the tea incident now? Both that and this were in the name of research! Besides _you’re_ the reason I messed up just now. Not me.”

Their voices now raised in frustration cut through the still night air.

“All your ‘research’ just ends up with more trouble. I don’t even know why I watch over you when you spend your nights studying. Clearly you’re not learning anything.”

That comment went too far and cut hard. Yuri didn’t realize it until the words left his mouth and immediately felt regret. He knew how much excelling in magic innovations meant to her. It’s the one thing left in her life she can still control to get her house back.

Constance hung her head low and held back burning tears. Sure there have been many people who’ve doubted her abilities in the past, but remarks like that cut deeper when they come from someone who understands her struggle.

“Look Constance, I didn’t mean—”

His attempts to console her were quickly cut off when a loud roar echoed through the forest.

“What was that?” Constance snapped up looking around frantically.

“A wolf maybe? Our voices might have attracted it. But it’s howl sounds too loud for one… Either way let’s not stick around to find out what it is,” he said as he started to hear loud stomps approaching them.

He hastily grabbed her hand and bolted out of the clearing. 

“Yuri, wait! This isn’t the way we came!”

“Well the way we came has some sort of beast coming from it, do you really want to go that way?”

They ran until they were nearly at the edge of the other side of the forest. Whatever it was, it was not giving up on the chase.

They paused for a second to catch their breath. Constance noticed a hollowed out tree that looked like it had fallen over ages ago and pointed it out to Yuri. “Look let’s hide in there, I don’t think we can run from it much longer.” He agreed and they both climbed in to the small enclosure.

Without thinking, he held her close to him as they huddled in the tree’s hollowed core. They stayed there with bated breath as the stomps grew louder. The beast roared again making its presence known to every creature in the forest.

Constance peered out from their hiding spot catching a glimpse at their pursuer. Her eyes widen, the grotesque Demonic Beast stomped its way through the forest crushing the greenery in its path. She watched it lift a claw and take down a row of trees in front of it.

Yuri pulled her back down to their hiding spot. 

“Yuri it’s a—” 

“Shh I know,” he whispered. “I don’t think we can take it on our own. Let’s try to wait it out until it gives up,” he said attempting to keep his nervous tone even so Constance would remain calm.

The stomping stopped and they stayed there anxiously waiting for it to lose interest. 

Suddenly, it gave out one long bellowing roar, louder than all the others. With this roar, Yuri’s Relic began to shine blindly bright.

Both shocked at this, they tried to cover it up so it wouldn't give away their hiding spot but to no avail. It glowed bright like a beacon in the night causing the beast to turn to their direction.

“Dammit what the hell is wrong with this thing!” Yuri said, rightly angered that his Relic was giving them away. “Well… I guess we don’t have a choice now but to fight if I have a glowing target on me. Didn’t think this was the action we were going to get into tonight, huh?” Yuri said drawing his sword and readying himself for a fight.

Constance took a breath to steady herself and got up too. They shared a look, readied their attacks, and charged headfirst at the beast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood/Violence (it's not incredibly graphic, buuut I want to put a warning just in case)

Yuri ran towards the monster targeting its legs for an attack to slow it down. He swung his sword and landed a direct hit to its right leg and Constance followed up with a fire spell to its side. The beast growled in pain and attempted to lash its claws at Yuri, but he swiftly avoided the blow and followed up with a stab to its arm. It roared once more. “Good Yuri! My turn now!” She created the motions to cast a sagittae spell. Bright arrows shot out from her hands and pierced into the monster. The beast fell to the ground with her direct strike. “I think we got it!” she exclaimed.

It let out a low growl; Yuri and Constance stood on guard. Suddenly, it blasted out a large energy wave that shook the earth and sent them both crashing to the ground. While they were stunted the beast healed its wounds. Yuri recovered quickly and stood up to strike back. He looked over to the beast and saw it charging at Constance who was still down from the massive earth tremor that hit them. Recalling how his Relic helped him dodge the fire spell from earlier he promptly calmed his mind to focus on its power. “Hope you can help me out again, Dromi,” he said to himself and sprinted towards Constance. He felt the Relic’s power surge through him once more and his movements quickened. He bolted at Constance using all his might to protect her from the beast before it could land a hit.

The beast raised its arm and was about to slash its claws into Constance, but Yuri managed to block the attack with his sword. He struggled to hold back the beast as it gripped his sword, its thick scaly hands unfazed by the sword’s sharp edges. “Constance you need to get up! I can’t hold it back much longer!” Yuri yelled back to her feeling himself losing his ground.

Constance, still recovering from the attack, attempted to stand but as she did she felt a jolt of pain in her right leg. There was a long gash on her calf from a sharp rock that hit her during the beast’s attack. The sudden shock left her immobilized from the pain. Yuri yelled out to her again and turned around slightly to see the delay while holding the beast back. He saw the trail of blood from her leg and his eyes widened. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. He needed to heal her, but there was no way he could pull back from the beast now.

The monster saw Yuri’s distraction and took the opportunity. Yuri yelled out in pain as he felt the beast’s other claw wrap around his side and burrow into him. He used all his strength to dig his sword into the monster's hand and smiled when he finally drew blood. The monster was taken aback and he used this chance to free himself from its grip, casting a cutting gale spell to blow it back. He crumpled to the ground holding his side; blood from his wounds already seeping through his uniform and leaving dark red stains. He coughed and tried the regain his composure but the searing pain from the attack overwhelmed him.

Constance saw him hit the ground and yelled for him. Getting up shakily and ignoring the pain in her leg she ran over to him. “Yuri get up! We aren’t going to win this, let’s run while it’s still down!” She begged attempting to pull him up from the ground. He staggered trying to stand, but a wave of dizziness hit him hard and he was down again. Constance crouched down next to him with a concerned look. “…I think its claws are poisonous,” he panted weakly. He groaned trying to assess the slashes on his side through blurred vision. He had three thick gashes on his stomach that wrapped around to his back, all lined with dark purple poison that was seeping into him. He was losing a lot of blood quickly and finding it harder to focus. He wrapped his hand around his stomach to stop some of the flow, but to little avail.

“Stay still, let me at least use my healing magic to seal the wound.” Constance wrapped her arm around his shoulders to brace him. As she was about to heal him, the monster made its recovery. It was angry that these two small humans were causing it so much trouble. In a rage, it began charging at them again with all the fury it could muster. Constance had to think quick. She knew of a magical spell that was quite powerful and it would probably take down the beast in one blow. But she had never properly used it before. It was a risk, but she was getting desperate and needed to protect Yuri. It was her idea to come here in the first place, and she was determined to get them out alive.

Constance let Yuri go and stood up between him and the charging beast. She closed her eyes and calmed her mind, focusing all her magical abilities on her next attack. Yuri looked up at her as she moved her arms in a circular motion to cast Agena’s Arrow. A sweltering flame engulfed the beast with no escape. It roared in agony as the flames overtook its massive form. She stood there with a look of determination on her face as she surged her magic towards her enemy. She fueled her attack with her emotions; her anger towards the beast, sadness over her failings, and fear of losing Yuri all surged from within her to create flames hotter than she’s ever produced before. Yuri watched the scene unfold in amazement behind her as powerful embers overtook the beast. Constance’s magic radiated from her entire being and she glowed brilliantly. If he wouldn’t have known it was her, he would have swore the goddess herself was standing there protecting him.

In a matter of minutes, the monster was reduced to a pile of ash. The embers subsided as quickly as they came and all was calm in the forest again. Constance stood there in awe of her own power to incinerate a beast as large as that in one blow. Amongst the ash, she noticed a red glimmer of light. She went over to investigate and saw that despite the flames, the Crest fragment that was embedded in this beast still remained. What a serendipitous moment to come out of this! She was about to retrieve it to further research later, but was brought back to reality when she heard Yuri groan in pain behind her.

She ran back over to where he was on the ground in a panic, “Yuri! I’m right here, show me your wound and I’ll heal it right now.” She could hear her voice shaking. She’s seen Yuri take a hit before, but seeing him in pain right now all due to her idea of coming out here was almost bringing her to tears. He obliged and took his now blood soaked hand away from his side. In one quick hand motion over his stomach, white magic flowed from her fingertips slowly sealing up his injury.

“…Your leg,” he groaned out as she continued her work on his wounds. She honestly forgot about the gash being so caught up in the battle. She finished up the last of his wounds and turned to heal her own leg, but Yuri reached out and held her hand to stop her. “Let me. I owe you,” he said smiling at her. Normally she’d rebuke him or tell him that she could do this herself, but in that moment as he held her hand, she softened to his wishes and sat beside him so he could heal her leg.

As he focused his white magic on her wound, she couldn’t help but notice his breathing was staggered. “Yuri the poison… I don’t think I can heal that from you nor do I have any antitoxin on me…” He tried to settle his breathing, he didn’t want her to realize how much the poison was afflicting him. “I don’t either…” he said and focused on healing the last portion of her leg. “We just need to get back to the monastery as soon as possible.” Ending that last remark by finishing his spell.

Constance helped him up and lent him her side as they began to walk back from where they came. She honestly wasn’t certain where they were in the woods at this point. Doubt and panic started to rise in her and to make matters worse, after only a few steps, Yuri was back on the ground. Dizziness combined with the insufferable heat emanating from his former wounds overtook him as he fell. “Yuri! Maybe it would be best if we paused for a moment longer.” She said after crouching next to him.

He agreed and lied himself on his back under a nearby oak. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his head to gauge his temperature. He was burning up, the poison must of rapidly made its way through his system during the lag to heal him mid-battle. She cursed internally for bringing him here. Maybe he did have a point before, it really does seem like right now all she has done in the past few days is bring him pain. She absentmindedly smoothed his hair away from his face as she took his temperature earning a smile from him, “Your hands feel nice and cool,” he remarked and she blushed.

“…Look Yuri, I’m sorry for taking you out here. I really did want to help you figure out the Relic’s powers. I was honestly elated that you asked me of all people to help you.” She said blushing and looking away at her admission. “But in the end, here we are in the midst of all the trouble I caused without a clue as to what the fetters even do.”

He chuckled to himself earning a confused look from Constance, “Ahh Shady Lady, you’re being so cute right now.” She blushed shocked at his words.

“Cute?? I’m admitting I was wrong and that’s all you have to say?” She squeaked out still blushing from hearing him call her cute.

He laughed more now, “Constance, there’s nothing for you to apologize for. I asked for your help, and help you did. Didn’t you notice how much farther I moved when you accidentally shot fire at me? Or when I saved you from your demise with the beast?” He moved his arm up in a languid motion to display the Relic.

“Oh! The Relic increases your movement!” she said finally happy to reveal the answer to their quest.

“That’s right. I felt the Relic activate both times. It gave me the strength to move farther.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “And all thanks to you. But for now, I think it’d be best to take this thing off, it’s not helping with the poison. Do you mind?”

He dropped his Relic bearing hand into her lap to indicate to her to take it off. She yelped with the sudden motion from him.

“You know, it wouldn’t harm you to say ‘please’ to me when you request for my assistance.” She blushed and he laughed back at her. She picked up his hand and unhinged the clasp around his wrist sliding the fetters off. As she did, the glowing stone on it darkened and it no longer felt like a living creature in her hands. Constance placed it in her satchel and suddenly felt Yuri’s now bare hand take hold of hers. Her heart raced as he softly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. He’s held her hand in the past, but never this deliberately. It was always usually to tease her, but this felt different. It felt genuine to her.

Her face was turning red at this gentle gesture. Yuri opened his eyes to look over to her. “You know, you're quite adorable when you are flustered.” He chuckled softly at her embarrassment. They stayed there holding hands for a while in silence until Constance suddenly looked away with a serious demeanor. 

“…Thank you.”

“Hm? For what? I really should be the one thanking you for annihilating that beast,” Yuri said in confusion.

“For… looking out for me. From the time I lost my house and my family had passed, I’ve been so focused on doing everything independently. Until I met you, I had forgotten how nice it can be to have a trusted partner by your side.” She met his gaze and held his hand tighter. Yuri smiled warmly and looked like he was about to say something back, but was cut off by a man yelling in the distance.

“Hey! Who’s over there?” A raucous voice yelled out a few yards away.

Out of the bushes, a group of knights came rushing over to where Constance and Yuri were sitting. “Are you guys okay? What are you doing out here at this time of night?” One of the older knights demanded coming over to assess the situation.

“We… uh… well…” Constance stammered trying to explain, but the knight just sighed in frustration.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter,” the knight interjected not having the patience to wait for her response. “Our group was traveling along the road when we heard the roars of a monster and came out here to stop it before it attacked any nearby towns. Did that thing attack you?”

“Yes, and actually my friend here is still awfully poisoned from the beast. Do you think you can aid us on the way back to Garreg Mach? We’re students of the Officers Academy and we were just out here practicing some drills before tomorrow’s exams.” Constance lied despite the knight dropping his question a while ago.

“Constance?” Another voice emerged from the brush.

“Duke Gerth? Why are you here?” she said utterly confused. He was the last person she expected to run into in these woods. 

“I was traveling with my knights to the Kingdom for a foreign ministry round table when we heard a monster roar nearby. I’m still shaken by them from their attack the other day. I couldn’t imagine having one of them attack another innocent person knowing their power, so I sent my knights this way.”

He noticed their tattered, blood-stained clothes as he spoke, “Don’t tell me you two took down the beast alone?” he said in shock.

“It was all her and her magical prowess,” Yuri said sitting up and gesturing to Constance and she smiled back at him.

The motion of sitting up caused another wave of dizziness and he leaned on Constance for support.

“You two do look worse for wear. The monastery is quite a bit a ways from here too… I have a small estate not too far from here that I reside at between work travels. We were just heading over there to stay for the night. I insist you come with us to heal and rest.”

“Thank you. You are too kind.” Constance said relieved to finally get Yuri antitoxin.

She helped him up and together the group made their way to the duke’s estate. 


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the small stronghold, the knights took their leave and headed to their quarters for the night. Duke Gerth walked Yuri and Constance over to a small side room with three small beds and a wooden desk. Yuri was now panting heavily and leaning more of his weight onto Constance by the time they arrived. She laid him down on the bed and before she could ask, Duke Gerth produced a small vial of antitoxin from the desk.

“Have him take this. He’ll still need to rest a while, but its healing effects should start immediately. I have to ask though, why exactly were you two out in that forest?” he prodded.

Constance looked away ashamed. “You see, Yuri’s Crest is compatible with the Fetters of Dromi, but we actually didn’t have the faintest idea what powers it held or how to activate them. So we ventured out to the forest to test it, but the Demonic Beast interrupted our research. We did manage to find out that it could hasten Yuri’s movements, but we aren’t quite sure what else it can do…” she said now reflecting on the whole ordeal. While they did find out one use for it, it still left her with many questions. Was it only activated under duress? What material is it made out of? Who even crafted the fetters?

Duke Gerth chimed in, “You know I’m not sure if this will help, but I have a small collection of books I keep in storage at this stronghold on Relics and Crests. I think they might be able to aid you, let me fetch a few for you.”

“My lord, are you really offering us these valuable resources? You have already done so much,” she said waving down his offer.

“Constance, the truth is, these books were actually recovered near your family’s former estate. I am unsure if they belonged to them, but I still feel as though you should have them.” Not that long ago, it had been her greatest desire to give the duke a tongue-lashing for leaving her house to face wreck and ruin during the Dagda and Brigid war. But now seeing his true dismay at her loss and wanting to recompense, she thinks he might actually become a good ally for her.

“Thank you for holding on to them, if you are offering I will happily accept.” 

He smiled and nodded and left the room to retrieve the books. She took this moment to turn to Yuri and give him the antitoxin. Constance gently put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention from his foggy state as he started to doze off. A bit delirious, he mimicked her action and reached up to put his hand on her opposite shoulder.

“I see you are back from your studies, darling, and so late! Why don’t you join me and rest for the night.” 

“Yuri, what are you talking about? And why are you calling me that I — ah!” 

Still not fully conscious of his actions Yuri pulled her into the bed to lay down beside him. He was surprisingly still strong despite his poisoned state. 

“Yuri! Stop this at once!” she yelled at him trying to protest against his actions.

“You always work so hard night after night. Stay here and rest with me for a while, okay?” 

Constance did not win the struggle and was now lying on the bed by his side facing him. She turned beet red realizing how close she was to his face. He ran his hand through her hair and cupped her cheek. She was about to explode inside. She reminded herself that it was just the poison talking through Yuri right now. 

“There now. Isn’t this much better, my little sunflower?” He sounded uncharacteristically saccharine. 

Flustered as she was, she took this moment to get him to take the medicine he desperately needed. Being this close she was now very aware of his body heat and he was incredibly feverish.

“Well, _dear_ , before we retire for the evening, can you please drink the contents from this bottle? It will make you feel so much better,” she mocked back at him.

He hummed dreamily in agreement and she propped him up. Constance helped him hold the bottle and bring it to his mouth to make sure he drank all of its bitter contents. She lied him back down and he began to doze off. She immediately got out of the bed before the duke could return catching her in such a scandalous position. In the silence of the room, Constance stood still replaying what just happened in her mind and assessing her own feelings. She could no longer deny how much she cared for the man in front of her. She wanted to admonish herself for falling for his charms, but part of her knew he wasn’t just playing a game with her. Now admiring her sleeping friend in front of her, Constance reached out and smoothed back the hair sticking to the sweat on his face and he gave a peaceful hum at her touch. The duke returned to their quarters with two large books in tow and she quickly retracted her hand from Yuri. 

“These should help you in your quest for knowledge,” he said laying the books down on the desk. “I will let you two rest for now. Goodnight!”

Constance bid the duke a goodnight as well and he left. She went over to the books and picked up the one titled “A Study of Crestology: Volume IV." She pulled the desk chair over and put it by the side of Yuri’s bed to sit next to him. Eagerly opening the book, she dived into her studies. Despite the night’s activities, she still had too much adrenaline in her to fall asleep. 

Besides, she wanted to keep an eye on Yuri’s state. He always watched out for her, and now she wanted to do the same for him.

***

Yuri woke up as the first glimmers of sunlight peaked through the small window in the room. He paused lying in bed remembering all that had happened last night. He noted that he no longer felt like death, so someone gave him medicine at some point he figured. He rose slightly taking in his surroundings and smiled as he saw his blonde-haired friend collapsed asleep at the side of his bed with a book open underneath her.

“Honestly, Constance, do you never take a break?” He chuckled to himself as he got out of the bed careful not to disturb her as she dozed. He delicately took the book out from under her, setting it on the desk next to the other one. He then went back to Constance and gently put a hand on her shoulder to wake her.

She jolted up in confusion and looked over to Yuri who merely responded, “Good morning sleepyhead.” 

“I see that you are feeling much better,” she noted settling down from waking up so suddenly. She got up, stretched, and returned the chair she was sitting on to the small desk in the corner. Yuri sat down on the side of the bed and patted to the empty space next to him for Constance to join him.

She sighed and sat down. They both sat there looking forward in silence for a while. 

“So, last night… I just wanted to say thanks… and sorry…” Yuri said lacking his usual confidence. “I said some things there were really out of line. You’ve really helped me out. Not just with last night, but ever since you became a part of the wolves.”

She turned to him with a mixed look of surprise and confusion. He looked over at her and smiled warmly. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m happy to have you in my life.” 

He reached over and held her hand softly in his.

“Yuri, I have to admit I feel the same. Thank you for looking out for me,” she admitted giving his hand a gentle squeeze back.

“Well, someone needs to watch you! I have to make sure you don’t set Abyss in ablaze with your late night antics,” he toyed with her.

“Hey! That is my valued _research_ not just some petty antics I’m doing for amusement! Yuri honestly only you could turn such a moment like this and—”

But before she could finish her thought, he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was gentler than she anticipated; his lips were soft, and despite all the fighting from last night, she could still smell the rich woody scent of his cologne. She leaned into it more, putting a hand around his back to embrace him as they kissed. They broke away after a moment both flushed red. Constance smiled up at him as he stroked his hand through her hair. He never thought he’d fall for such a noble, but Constance is different from many of the other royalty he’s met. She’s diligent and genuine and, despite her quirks, she brings a lot of color to his darkened life. He soaked in her beautiful smile and held her close to his chest.

Their intimate moment didn’t last long as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Constance got up and made herself busy collecting her things as one of the knights entered their quarters.

“Oh good you’re both awake, we’re about to head out. Duke Gerth will see you two out.”

They nodded and he left. They gathered the minimal supplies they had on them and headed over to the main entrance to bid farewell to the duke.

“Thank you so much for all your kindness, my lord. I am truly sorry that my follies have led to so much trouble for you and your men. I will make it my life’s work to repay you for this debt.” Constance lamented, sullen from the morning rays.

“You really aren’t quite yourself in the sun, are you?” Duke Gerth noted. “Safe travels back to the monastery you two!” he said with a wave and he was off. 

“Yuri…” Constance sighed and he prepped himself for her self-depreciating comments. “The journey back will be quite lengthy. I understand if you do not wish to spend it wasting your time by my side. Let me take another path as not to sully your travels with my presence.”

Yuri laughed, “That’s not gonna happen, milady. Come on, let’s head back. I’ll carry your books from the duke too.”

“You would really do such a kind thing for someone as inferior as myself? You are too generous for the likes of me.”

He put a hand around her shoulder pushing her to move quicker. “Let’s just get you back all safe and warm in Abyss, hm?”

***

They settled into the classroom in Abyss once they were back from their journey. Yuri let out a heavy sigh and put the books he was carrying for Constance on one of the desks. 

“Oof! These things are heavy, why did the duke give these to you anyway?” She walked over to pick them up and place them in the bookshelf along with the other reference material.

“I told the duke why we were out there and he gave me these books to help with our research.”

“Oh, ‘our research’? I see you are really filling out the role as my assistant well,” Yuri teased.

“Well, I’m never one to turn down the challenge of a new area to study,” Constance declared. Just like that they were back to their old banter.

“I was actually reading through the book on Crests last night. It did have some great findings I have not considered before and… Oh no! The Crest fragment!”

“Hm? The one I took the other day?” Yuri said puzzled.

“No, ugh, after I incinerated that beast, a Crest fragment was left in its ashes. I meant to pick it up to bring back, but I got…distracted,” she said slumping her head down on the desk frustrated at her failing.

“Well if it makes you any feel better, I’m glad you had the better judgement to save me from bleeding out than attempting to take the stone.”

He joined her opting to sit atop the desk. She looked up at him and sighed. “But we had the opportunity to grab something that’s not so easily attainable!”

“I think they might be closer in our reach now that you’ve mastered that explosive dark magic technique. All we need to do now is sneak up on one and…Boom!” Yuri said gesturing is hand in a finger gun shooting at an invisible target. She shook her head and smiled at his antics. He hopped down to the bench to sit by her side.

“In all seriousness, let’s continue looking into this. I know the church is hiding something, so let’s take it into our own hands to reveal their secrets. Besides, I think we make a great pair.” He winked and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Yuri!” She yelled at him but couldn’t contain her smile. 

He got up and headed towards the door. “I have some business to attend to, but let’s make our nightly meetups a regular thing. Barring any other priorities I may have, of course. See you later, milady.”

She sighed at him but sat there contently. The past two days felt like weeks with everything that went on. But despite their mishaps, they got a lot out of their journeys. 

She felt herself grow a lot in these days, and admittedly, it was largely due to Yuri pushing her to new heights. He frustrates her to no end with his constant toying and backtalk, but she couldn’t imagine a more genuine partner to have by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in a looooong time. But I had a lot of fun doing it!  
> YuriCoco is v fun to write so I hope I can keep writing them in the future!


End file.
